Nada como as canções
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Ela não se parecia com Lyanna - Sansa/Rhaegar
1. Capítulo 1

_N/A : AU em que Rhaegar nunca foi atrás de Lyanna em Winterfell e a rebelião nunca aconteceu._

**Nada como as canções **

Ela não se parecia com Lyanna.

De uma maneira prática Rhaegar julgava que isso era bom, que ele não veria o fantasma da jovem que ele conhecera no torneio em Harenhal toda vez que ele olhasse para a sua nova esposa, mas por dentro tinha uma parte que não conseguia deixar de se sentir um tanto decepcionado. Uma chance de ter pelo menos um pouquinho dela era melhor do que nada, mas ele disse para parar de pensar nisso, que aquele lado tolo e romântico não tinha lugar na vida que ele vivia. Então Rhaegar sorriu e foi tão charmoso como ele sempre leu que príncipes deveriam ser.

.

.

.

As pessoas falavam muito sobre o Príncipe Rhaegar, que ele era belo, forte, e em geral um bom governante. Na verdade a maioria nem se preocupava em chamá-lo de príncipe já que o Rei Aerys estava há quase quinze anos confinado na torre da fortaleza vermelha por motivos de saúde e que desde então Rhaegar havia assumido como governante regente até a saúde do Rei melhorar, ou até que ele falecesse (e esta era a opção mais provável). Popularmente usavam o termo "O Rei Louco" para se referir a Aerys e "O Verdadeiro Rei" para se referir a Rhaegar. A mãe de Sansa a instruíra para não usar esses termos na frente de Rhaegar ou de mais ninguém no Porto Real.

Rhaegar era belo e forte, mas não do jeito que Sansa imaginara ao ouvir as canções e contos sobre seus feitos, ele era sempre jovem nessas. Apenas ao tê-lo ali na sua frente ela sentiu o peso de que ela fora mandada para casar com alguém que era até mais velho que seu pai. Mas ela tentou não aparentar e sorriu cordialmente.

.

.

.

O conselho tinha dito que ele deveria tomar uma esposa jovem, uma que lhe desse filhos. Pois apesar de ser verdade que Rhaegar já tinha filhos, e filho bem crescidos e casados até, mas nos quatro anos que Rhaenys e Aegon estavam juntos a princesa nunca havia engravidado, e não por falta de tentativa. Qualquer um que visse Aegon e Rhaenys juntos podia ver claramente que eles se amavam, e não apenas de uma maneira fraternal. Na verdade quando a princesa Elia era viva muitos não conseguiam deixar de notar que havia mais paixão no casamento dos filhos do que mesmo em seus melhores tempos houve no casamento dos pais. E caso algo acontecesse com ele e seus filhos a coroa iria para Viserys e essa possibilidade causava grande apreensão, tanto para com o conselho quanto para ele próprio.

Mas ainda Sansa Stark estava longe de ser quem eles esperavam, as melhores opções seriam Margaery Tyrell ou Arianne Martell, a casa Stark era bem antiga mas tinha uma certa desonra em seu passado recente : Lyanna e Brandon Stark tinham fugido juntos para Braavos deixando todas as suas responsabilidades para com a sua casa para trás, as más línguas falavam que os lobos tinham um caso incestuoso, mas Rhaegar duvidava que esse fosse o caso. Amor e luxuria são grandes motivações para fazer alguém fugir de tudo, mas não são as únicas. Liberdade as vezes é uma motivação bem maior, e uma que pelo que ele conhecera de Lyanna Stark poderia impulsioná-la mais do que tudo. Um casamento real talvez viesse a melhorar um pouco a reputação da casa Stark, ou pelo menos Rhaegar esperava que esse fosse o caso.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Sansa sempre achou que o seu casamento viria a ser no Norte com o filho de um Senhor de uma das casas menores, que ela faria o seu juramento diante da arvore de coração no bosque sagrado e pediria a benção de deuses bem diferentes. Mas Septã Mordane tinha explicado pra ela tudo da cerimônia dos Sete. Eles eram os deuses de sua mãe então isso não seria uma traição, e todos sempre diziam que ela parecia mais uma sulista do que uma nortenha, talvez sempre tivesse que ter sido daquele jeito.

Enquanto andava para o altar Sansa na maior parte do tempo manteve o seu olhar fixado na frente onde seu futuro marido a esperava, mas pela sua visão periférica conseguiu ver algumas das expressões nos rostos dos convidados da cerimônia.

A sua mãe parecia feliz, o seu pai preocupado, mas todo o resto dos convidados pareciam estar ligeiramente confusos, embora não tanto quanto ela mesma. Até onde ela sabia os motivos de Rhaegar ter mandado a carta pedindo para ela ser sua esposa eram desconhecidos para todos exceto pelo próprio.

Rhaegar colocou o manto sobre seus ombros, segurou a mão dela e disse todas as palavras certas, por um momento enquanto o Alto Septão falava o príncipe pareceu meio triste de repente, na semana que tinha passado desde que ela chegara ao Poro Real Sansa notara que ele sempre parecia ligeiramente triste quando ele achava que os outros não estavam o observando. Não durou muito tempo, assim que o Alto Septão terminou de falar ele lhe deu um sorriso e a beijou pela primeira vez. Sansa concluiu que poderia amá-lo um dia, e ela esperava que o mesmo fosse verdade para ele, embora tivesse uma voz irritante no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo que aquele não seria o caso.

.

.

.

Embora todos os movimentos que ela fizera tivessem sido perfeitos Rhaegar pode sentir que sua jovem esposa estava um tanto tensa em seus braços enquanto dançavam. Lhe ocorreu um motivo para isso mas ele resolveu mencionar só quando os outros pares que estivessem dançando ali não estivessem perto o suficiente para ouvi-los, quando isso aconteceu ele disse :

"Sansa sobre o que vai acontecer quando o banquete acabar e nós formos levados para o nosso quarto-"

Sansa ficou vermelha após ouvir isso e imediatamente disse :

"Vossa Graça não precisa explicar pra mim, minha mãe e a septã já o fizeram"

"Bom, mas o que eu quero dizer é que nada vai acontecer até que você queira"

"Obrigada Vossa Graça"

"Você deveria me chamar pelo meu nome agora"

"Como você quiser Rhaegar"

.

.

.

Os Targaryens não tinham a tradicional cerimônia dos convidados colocarem o noivo e a noiva na cama, afinal pela história não foram tão raras assim as ocasiões em que alguém perdeu uma mão ou foi mandado para a muralha por simplesmente colocar a mão em um Targaryen de um jeito que este não apreciou, apenas mais um dos muitos detalhes sangrentos que permeavam a história da casa que ela agora pertencia, embora naquela noite ela se sentiu um pouco grata por isso, ela já estava nervosa o suficiente apenas andando acompanhada por Rhaegar de braços dados até o seu quarto. Ele largou seu braço quando eles chegaram no quarto, e ela com cuidado começou a desfazer os botões de seu vestido.

"O que você está fazendo ?" Rhaegar perguntou.

"Vossa Gr...quer dizer Rhaegar, você me disse que nada vai acontecer até que eu queira, eu acho que eu quero hoje"

Rhaegar pareceu um tanto perplexo com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, ele era mais velho do que o pai dela mas ele parecia até mais desconfortável com aquela situação do que ela.

"Como você quiser minha dama"

Rhaegar apagou as velas do quarto, só restando iluminação o suficiente para ela ver a localização dos móveis e a forma de seu marido se despindo, ela novamente se sentiu grata porque talvez assim ele não pudesse ver o quanto as mãos dela estavam tremendo. Quando ele estava nu Rhaegar se deitou ao lado dela, lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios e disse :

"Essa é a sua primeira vez certo ?"

"É claro meu senhor" Sansa disse ligeiramente insultada, mas ela tentou não demonstrar isso e disse para si mesma que não poderia culpá-lo, não com a desonra que seus tios tinham trazido para a sua casa antes dela nascer.

"Bem a primeira vez tende a doer-"

"Minha mãe já me explicou tudo isso, você não precisa-"

"Você mencionou Sansa, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que tem um jeito de fazer com que a experiência não seja completamente desagradável para você, pode parecer um tanto estranho no começo"

"Tudo bem"

Não pareceu estranho no começo, ele começou beijando o seu pescoço, então o espaço entre seus seios, descendo para a sua barriga, e apenas quando os beijos vieram para o meio de suas pernas que Sansa percebeu ao que ele estava se referindo.

"Relaxe" Rhaegar disse momentaneamente e logo voltando a colocar seus lábios e sua língua contra ela.

Ela sabia que aquela parte de seu corpo era um tanto mais sensível, e embora não tivesse orgulho disso ela algumas vezes antes de dormir levara suas mãos até aquela parte e a estimulara até que aquela sensação de prazer chegasse ao seu ápice. Mas ainda assim sentia tão diferente ali quando era o toque de outra pessoa, parecia mais intenso, parecia simplesmente ser mais.

Ocorreu-lhe mais uma vez que talvez o seu marido não viesse a amá-la um dia, mas naquele momento ela não se importou muito com isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
